Anniversary
by the Red Omega
Summary: This is just an anniversary fic, it has been 3 years now. I just wanted to do something this year.


**Hey everyone, it's me. Can you believe it's been three whole years since Zootopia was released. Well for me it's been three years, not everyone got Zootopia on the same day, but you get what I mean, Happy anniversary! **

Early in Zootopia, it was just like any other day. Except today wasn't just any ordinary day. No, today was a special day.

"so Benny boy, is everything ready for the you know what, later?" asked Nick from behind a corner.

"yeah, everything ready. I can't wait." Ben said.

"Great, just remember to keep it a secret from you know who."

"you got it." Ben said walking away. As soon as he got back to the front desk.

"Clawhauser!" Judy yelled and jumped up on to the desk. "is everything ready for the you know what for you know who." She whispered.

"oh you know it, I can't not have everything ready for a day like today." He smiled at her.

"great. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be later for roll call." She said.

"no worries. Now go on and get." He said. He watches as she hopped along.

"Oh, I can't wait to see their faces later today." He said to himself. He was helping both Nick and Judy with their 3 year anniversary as partners on the force. The thing is that neither of them knows the other has the exact same idea.

**Flashback, a few weeks ago, end of the day.**

Benjamin was doing his usual thing when the day is never over, and nothing is happing. Reviewing his betting pool book on WildeHopps. "sorry Ralph, but this doesn't look like it's your day." He said crossing out today's date. "Francine has it for the next week. but sad to say it won't happen for a while." He said flipping to a page with a circle and arrows to it with the word anniversary. "hard to believe it's been three years now, and nothing."

"sppa, Clawhauser." He heard someone whispering. He looked down the front desk to see Judy trying to hide. While looking out.

"you need something?"

"I need your help." She looked both ways, "Nick and mines anniversary of being partners is coming up soon and I want to do something special for him. can you get all this ready before then." She said passing over a note.

"hum?" he said looking it over, "doesn't look too hard. Sure I can." He said.

"great, thanks. I owe you. Oh, get two of Gideon's pies and keep one for yourself. And send me the bill, I'll cover everything."

"you got it, now go one I know how much you hate it when you miss your bus."

Judy looked at her watch, "oh, you right, thanks. Bye Benjamin!"

Ben smiled and wave, "I am so going to win."

"Hey there Benny boy, how are things going for you?" Nick said.

"I'm doing Great, thanks Nick, how about you?"

"well, I'm kind of in a pickle, and I think I you can help."

"sure thing Nick. What's up."

"well, I know everyone in this city, and could get anything with ease. But I need to get this in secret, I don't know if you know this, but Carrots and mines 3 year Anniversary since we were assigned as partners is coming up soon, and I want to do something special for her."

"really?" He said.

"yah, if it wasn't for her I would still be on the streets making everyone think I am an untrustworthy fox. So if you can get this ready for me, I'll owe you." He said.

Ben looked it over, he saw it and realized it was almost the same one as Judy's "sure, I can get this, no problem." He said looking over and seeing something at the bottom. "wait, what's this!" he said reading it, "'Gazelles assistant phone number,' is this for real!"

"Yeah, can you ask if Gazelle can make it. I know her schedule can get hectic, so I don't know if she will make it." Ben was nodding his head really hard.

"thanks Ben! Oh, and don't tell her any of this." He told her.

"my lips are sealed." He said.

"you're the best." Nick said walking away seeing a van pull up.

As soon and Nick left, Ben called the number. 'hello, Gazelle assistant Rachel Lemandan speaking.'

**Back to the present, but at the end of the day.**

Nick and Judy were walking back into the precinct from their shift and 'ready' to clock out. "oh, Judy Nick, just the too I need to see. The Chief need you two for 'something special.' *wink*"

Nick and Judy didn't know he was winking to both of them so they just winked back. "but were done for the day." Nick faked whining.

"a few more hours won't kill you, besides we have next week off." Judy said. "then again, I am going to have to endure that time with you, so I don't know how I should feel."

"you know you love spending time with me, it's what makes your bunny day all the more fulfilling.

"you would think that wouldn't you." She said playfully punching him.

"come on, before Bogo starts yelling for your tails." Ben said walking with them.

"he's too much of a softy to do anything to this tail." Nick said stroking his tail.

"keep pushing him, and he just might." Judy said, grabbing a strand of his fur and yanking one out. Nick yelped.

"that enough you too. Were here." He said.

"ladies first." Nick said.

"no, no, no. age before beauty." Judy said. This was a back and forth for a while.

"HOPPS, WHILE! SHUT IT AND GET IN HERE!" Bogo yelled.

Clawhauser opened the door and ran inside, revealing to them that it was the same as always. 'I thought Ben got it all set.' They thought.

When Nick and Judy walking in an looked around it looked like any ordinary day. The thing that was out of the ordinary was that it was darker than normal, almost like they're going to use the projector "ok, now we can finally get started. But before that shut the light." The light finally did go out.

Nick and a few others could still see thanks to their night vision, 'did you bring any popcorn.' Nick whispered to Judy. then out of nowhere, the light came back on, but brighter than they normally would be. Nick and Judy were the only ones who were affected because everyone closed their eye right before. All Nick and Judy could hear was quick scuffling and tables moving. When their vision finally came back, they saw everyone standing together with smiles, and Bogo had cake with a fox and Bunny head.

"Happy Anniversary!" they all yelled. Some blow their party favors, other used pop bottles, one opened champagne.

It was at that moment, both thought it would be a great time to tell the other. "surprise!" they said together. They looked confused at each other, "what do you mean surprise, this was my idea." They said. "oh, no you don't. I did this!"

"stop, stop, stop!" Ben said getting in-between them. "this was both of your ideas, you didn't want the other to know, and wanted me to do the planning for your guys 3 years working on the force together." He explained. "so why don't you just be happy and party with us." He said.

They looked at each other, exchanged a look, "hum." They said as they nodded their heads, "lets!"

"great." He said, "Rachel!"

A lemur that was standing at the door when everyone yelled, lowering the light, turned on a speaker with a disco ball and lights, then it started playing 'try everything'. Then the door she was next to opened and the floor was flooded with smock, and in walked Gazelle. "happy three year anniversary you two." She said as she walks into the room.

"Glad you could make it." Nick said.

"I almost didn't, you never told me when this was, and it didn't matter if is just you and Judy's 3 years as partners, I would have also come on your 3-year wedding anniversary with her." she said.

"Ha! Even she sees it!" Ralph yelled. That got everyone to laugh. Which made Nick and Judy blush.

**Half an hour later.**

Everyone was having fun. Somewhere laughing and telling stories about Nick and Judy. Some were just eating snakes. and because there were still at work and they were all off the clock, and the night shift was coming in, they allowed them to hang for a while until they were needed. And everyone else was dancing with gazelle, and she was also having fun with them. "wow you are one hot dancer, 'Chief Bodo'." She said in a robotic voice while dancing like her app. This got everyone to laugh. The only one doing his own thing was Nick, off in the corner drinking some punch.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing over here?" Judy said pacing a plate of food over to him. "thought you could use it."

"thanks." He said accepting the plat. "just enjoying the view." He said see everyone.

"which one?" she said looking around.

"all of it. everyone here is here because of us. There was never been a time in my life where there were mammals wanted to gather up if I was the reason, unless it was for them to tell me where I belong." He said.

"Well, now they're here because of us, and it's because of all the good we've done." She said.

Nick smiled and raised his cup. "then to all the good we've done." He said.

"to all the good." She clinked her paper cup with him. She drank her punch but Nick didn't. "what's wrong Slick, punch not up to taste." She said.

"no, it's not that." He said looking down at his cup, "I've just been thinking, I'm getting kind of tired."

"really, I thought you would want to live it up a little while longer." She said looking back at the party.

"no, not of the party. I'm getting…I'm getting tired of us."

Judy started to panic, "w…w…what do you mean. I thought we were doing great. Were the best team on the force"

"no, no, we are. It just…"

"there's no one on the force that I would want as a partner, I trust you so much more than anyone else in this room. that I can be a little reckless, but it's because I trust you, and know you'll be there if something were to go wrong." She was really starting to panic.

"no, not that either." He said, this calmed her down.

"then what?" she said.

Nick looked to see if anyone was watching them. "follow quickly." He said walking to a door and going through it.

**In an interrogation room.**

"so are you ready to tell me." She said, sitting on the table.

"what do you think about what everyone says about us."

"that were the best thing that came to the ZPD." She said, "happy, that means I'm making the world a better place." She smiled.

"no, I mean, what that say about 'us'."

"Oh, that, um." She was blushing.

"yeah. That's what I also think. And like you said, I trust you beyond anyone else. And every time they say something about us, I always think about ten years from now. We need a life outside of work, and every time, it's with you." He said, Judy blush more, "when that thought does come, I try and see myself with a vixen…but nothing ever come. That thought frightens me so much."

"because?"

"because so much can happen from then and now." Nick then looked at her, "but you could be looking some ware other than me."

Judy looked away, "it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Nick looked at her confused. "I admit, I never once thought about anything other than being a cop since I was little, and when I did become one, I still don't have anything I want to do other than being a cop. Now that you say the future, well…we already spend almost every waking hour together and they're not the worst time of my life. And I mean it's annoying with how everyone always says things about it, but it wouldn't be the end of the world." Her face then went back to normal, "well for some, maybe? But not for me, and my family sure as much love being around you."

"so you wouldn't be disappointed with me?" Nick acting like his normal self, he said standing in the chair and placed his chin on the table.

"Disappointed with you? No." she said with a smile, "irritated, frustrated, and a desire to punch you...without a doubt" She was smiling back at him. "so pretty much just another day." she was saying something to him with just her eyes, 'as long as you by my side, there is nothing in this world we cannot do.'

Nick chuckled, "you beautiful sly bunny."

"handsome dumb fox." She said.

"just handsome!" Nick gasped, "I thought I was devilishly handsome." He said. Judy just rolled her eyes. "some might say I'm irresistibly good looking, but just handsome."

"shut up and kiss me." She said. Nick just pulled her to him and dipped her.

"that no why to ask for something." He said leaning in.

Just as they were about to kiss. The door opened. And a tiger and wolf walked in, "come on already." Nadine said.

"what about the rest of the party?" Ralph said looking down the hall.

"Oh please everyone's to distracted with gazelle to notice us." She then looked in to see Nick and Judy just starring them like they had their paws in the cookie jar. "oh sorry, didn't know this one was occupied." She said, about to close the door and then it clicks in her head and gasped and pointed to them.

"um?" Nick said thinking of a plane. But nothing. "yes, this is exactly what it looks like." He said.

"Nick!"

"what, I blanked." He said, then he felt his and Judy's bodies yanked from where they were, and being carried back to the party.

When they finally made it back to the party. Ralph kicked the door open startling everyone in the room. "IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" Nadine said holding them up. Everyone in the room looked at them confused, waiting for confirmation. Judy blushed but nodded. Then the room was filled with cheering and more party favors, other used pop bottles, one opened champagne again.

"were going to wake up in the cells aren't we?" asked Judy.

"Yeah, I thought the exact same thing." Nick said sighing "happy anniversary Carrots." he said holding his paw out for a fist bump.

Judy smiled, "happy anniversary Slick." she meets his in a bump.

they partied the entire night without a caring. when morning came they were all inside the cells of their jail.

**And with that, my three-year anniversary fic comes to an end. Hope we get a new Zootopia soon, and we don't wait like six years as we got in Wreck it Ralph and them saying it was six years.**

**Feisty**

**Adjective**

**Not afraid to fight or argue : vary lively and aggressive**

**That is for me. Red Omega out, peace!**


End file.
